Second Chances Reality: The Love Doctor
by BlueRowley
Summary: Severus Snape is going on a date! And eight-year-old Harry thinks his father is not being romantic enough, so he decides to lend his expertise and make everything better. Will he set the correct mood for his father and the beautiful lady? Or will he ruin everything? A one-shot in the Second Chances Reality


I've been given so many ideas for one-shots it's been crazy trying to decide what to write next! I'm glad you all love this series and universe! This story is kind of a request from a guest review. I had a lot of fun writing this though. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The doorbell rang twice.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Eight-year-old Harry shouted, running from the large towers he had built around himself. He knocked one of them over as he ran to answer the door, knocking down the many Lego pieces.

"Harry, do not –" said Severus from somewhere around the house.

Harry didn't hear whatever else his dad said as he yanked on the doorknob and smiled up at the person behind it.

She was a beautiful young woman, with fawn hair and blue eyes, wearing a long, white dress skirt and a light blue blouse. The heels on her feet added a few inches to her average frame. She held a white handbag shyly in front of her and she beamed down at Harry with pearl white teeth.

"Why, hello, little one," she greeted. "This is Professor Snape's house, correct?"

Before Harry could answer, his father grabbed his arm and turned him to face him, leaning down so they were nearly nose to nose. Severus looked angry and Harry gulped nervously.

"What have I told you about answering the door?" Severus growled softly. "You do not answer it unless I am right behind you."

"I forgot," Harry said. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I was only trying to help the pretty lady."

Severus stood up straight and looked at the woman as if just noticing her. She fiddled with her bag awkwardly before smiling at Severus, glancing down at Harry again.

"Complimented on the first day," she laughed slightly, looking at Harry. "Thank you, good sir. I think you and I are off to a good start."

"I'm so sorry, Miss," Severus said. "Kids, right?"

The lady laughed again saying, "Kids. They're cute. He's cute."

"Yes, he is, thank you," Severus ruffled Harry's hair. "Cute and a little devil. Don't let him fool you."

Harry smirked up at his father as he fixed his messed-up hair. He glanced up at the smiley lady, liking her more by the second.

"I'll be sure to watch my back," she said.

"I'm sorry," Severus reached out a hand. "Severus Snape."

"Abbigail Whiter," the lady said, accepting the hand and shaking it.

"And this is my son, Harry," Severus introduced, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry reached out a hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Abby," Abby said, shaking Harry's hand.

As Harry shook Abby's hand, he noticed how soft and gentle it felt, unlike his father's hand which was always firm and strong. He wondered who this lady was and why she was here.

"Come in, come in," Severus pulled Harry back and out of the way at the same time holding the door open for Abby. "I almost forgot that we had set a date for today."

A date? Harry's eyes widened at that. Did his father really just say a date? Last he knew, Severus had not been interested in looking for a girlfriend or anything like that. Then wat was this lady doing here? Harry watched what his father and Abby were doing carefully.

"It's not much," Severus was saying, glancing around the house. "I apologize for the mess, if I had remembered, I would have . . ."

"Oh, no-no, it's fine," Abby said, staring at Harry's Lego towers with interest. "Did you build these, Harry? They are amazing! They're taller than you!"

She was exaggerating. Harry rolled his eyes. He was taller than the towers. At least by an inch. But they had taken him all week to build, and he had knocked one of them over. Now he only had three towers connected to his large wall. He would have to rebuild it from the pieces that remained intact. Harry ran over to his towers.

"I did build them," he told her. "It's going to be my new castle that I can live in and Daddy will be my servant."

Abby laughed at that, looking at Severus who rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams, son," Severus said.

"You can help me build," Harry said, offering a large chunk of Legos to Abby.

"Actually, I don't . . . well," Abby began.

"She didn't come here to play with Legos, Harry," Severus said. "Why don't you fix up your tower while I show Miss Whiter around?"

"Call me Abby, please," Abby smiled.

"If you insist, Abby," Severus said, leading Abby towards the basement where the potions lab was. "And you may call me Severus. If you follow me down to here, this is where my lab is . . ."

Harry watched Severus and Abby disappear. Severus had completely brushed him aside in favor of showing off the house to a complete stranger. Or, at least, he thought she was a stranger. Severus had said that he had arranged for her to come today. But why? And if it was a date, it wasn't very romantic. Harry may only be eight years old, but he was sure that at least some flowers were needed on dates.

After fixing up his tower some, Harry left his towers and ran to the front door, making sure to move a toy of his in front of the door so it didn't lock him out. His father had stupid automatic locks on the doors for "his baby's safety." Harry was not a baby. Harry ran towards the playground where he knew some pretty bluebells grew around the swing set. He ran towards patches of yellow cowslips growing randomly throughout the yard and added them to his bluebells. There was a lone foxglove, the others having died off, and Harry picked it and placed it in the center of all of his flowers.

He ran back to the house with his bouquet and kicked his toy aside to let the door shut. He wondered if Severus and Abby were still in the potions lab when he heard voices in the kitchen. He ran towards them.

Severus and Abby were sitting at the small breakfast table in the kitchen, though usually they always ate at the dining table. Harry held the flowers behind his back as he approached the table.

"Where did you just come from?" Severus demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Harry ignored the question and smiled shyly at Abby, holding out the flowers to her.

"I picked these for you," he said.

"Aww," Abby smiled, accepting the flowers and smelling them. "How sweet. You know, bluebells are my favorite. How did you know? Are you a seer?"

Harry smiled and shook his head no. He felt his father's hands on his waist and he was pulled back into his father's lap.

"To have gotten those, you must have gone outside, correct?" whispered Severus into Harry's ears. "Without my permission or knowledge?"

Harry shrugged but Abby was talking again.

"I think I will preserve these in my journal," she said. "Have you ever done that, Harry? Save a flower or leaf in a book? Maybe I can show you sometime."

"I'm sure he would love that," Severus, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, keeping the boy trapped on his lap.

Abby reached into her bag and pulled out an ivory colored wand and she gave it a swift flick. A string tied itself around the stems and a wrapping wrapped itself all around the flowers. Harry watched intrigued.

"There," she smiled. "That should help protect them until I get home. You are quite the gentleman. I don't know why your father called you a little devil earlier. You seem like a sweet, innocent, angel." Abby winked at him.

"Thank you," Harry smiled back. Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Angel, huh?" he said.

"Anyway," Abby continued. "I have to make another stop at a place in Diagon Alley, but I don't think it'll take me long. Maybe we could talk more over dinner tonight?"

"That sounds fine to me," Severus nodded, pushing Harry off his lap and standing as Abby stood.

"It's been so lovely meeting you and your son," Abby waved goodbye to Harry as she headed for the front door. "I can't tell you how excited I am about this. This means . . . well, we'll take later tonight. Hogsmeade? I hear Three Broomsticks is nice."

"I can meet you there at six," Severus said. "Does that work for you?"

"Perfect!" Abby nodded. "I'll meet you there."

"Splendid," Severus opened the door for Abby. "Have a good afternoon, Abby."

Once Abby left and Severus shut the door, he turned and glared at Harry, who stood in beween the living room and dining room.

"Now, I can deal with you," Severus growled.

Harry screamed and ran back towards the kitchen. He could hear his father's running footsteps behind him. He didn't get very far but managed to move around the dining table, keeping the table between him and Severus. He laughed as he and Severus eyed each other at either end, trying to decide which way to move to avoid being captured. He decided to move right and Severus quickly reached for him, but he crawled under the table and out into the living room.

He was just running up the stairs to seek shelter in his own room when his father's arm snatched him around the waist and lifted him off the stairs. He felt the man's tickling fingers run all over his stomach and he squealed and squirmed in his dad's grip.

"Daddy, stop!" Harry cried.

"You are just determined to cause trouble today, aren't you?" Severus said, still tickling his son. "What made you think that going outside would be acceptable?"

"Abby needed flowers."

"Says who?"

"Girls like flowers. Everyone knows that."

Severus blew a raspberry on Harry's cheek, making him squeal louder.

"Stop!" Harry laughed. "Put me down! Put me down!"

Severus set Harry back down, but before Harry could take off, Severus tightened his grip on Harry's arm and placed a smack on his son's bottom.

"Ow!" Harry said, covering his bottom and looking up at his father with disbelief, his laughter and smiles quickly gone. "Why did you do that?"

"To remind you not to go outside without my permission again," Severus said, sternly. He rolled his eyes as Harry puckered his lower lip. "Quit the drama, I didn't smack you that hard."

"Yes, you did," Harry stuck his tongue out. "You are fired from being my servant."

"Servant?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry laughed and quickly took off running up the stairs, Severus right behind him.

Later that evening, Harry was trying to put on the fancy blue robes Severus had laid out for him. There were so many strings to tie and the cuffs had to be a certain way. Harry gave up frustrated and was about to rip the stupid clothes off when Severus came through his bedroom door. Harry stared up at him.

"What do you think?" Severus said, straightening his tie.

Severus was in nice, silky black robes, as usual. Yet, the robes were rather stylish with gold trim and the black tie had a gold shimmer to it. Harry smiled up at his father.

"You look great!"

"And you are nowhere near ready," Severus commented, leaning down and fixing Harry's clothes, tying everything into place and buttoning the cuffs. Severus picked up the navy-blue tie on Harry's bed and began fastening it.

"Do I have to wear the stupid tie?" whined Harry.

"If I have to look my best, you're looking your best," Severus answered. Once he had Harry's tie straight, he picked up the boy's hairbrush to start on the boy's hair. "Besides, it completes the look. This is a formal dinner, Harry; it's good to look your best."

"I won't even be sitting with you," Harry reminded.

"I know. You'll sit next to Uncle Remus at a separate table, but you won't be far away from me. I'd like to see my handsome son from where I sit."

"What if I don't want you to see me? Maybe I'll hide behind my menu."

"Then I'll make your menu transparent."

"What's that mean?"

"Nevermind. There, don't you look handsome."

Harry looked in the tall mirror in his room. He looked ridiculous in his opinion, but his dad did clean up nice. But if this was what Harry thought it was, then the black robes were missing something. And Harry knew just the addition to make it perfect.

"You need a flower on your robes, Daddy," Harry said.

"I do?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "And why do I need a flower?"

"Because all gentlemen have flowers on their robes."

"If you insist," Severus laughed. He pulled his wand from his sleeve and waved a small circled over the left side and a pretty white lily appeared attached to the robes. Severus put his wand away and carefully adjusted the flower.

"Is it perfect now?" Severus asked.

"Yes!" Harry nodded.

"Good," Severus picked Harry up, resting him on his hip. "Did you brush your teeth?"

Harry smirked then huffed down on his father. Severus made a face as he swung his head away quickly.

"Go brush your teeth, Stinkybreath."

Severus set him down and Harry ran off to the bathroom, laughing. After a quick scrubbing, Harry ran back to his father, jumping into his arms to be settled on his dad's hip once more. Severus apparated them to The Three Broomsticks for their dinner out.

* * *

Harry watched Severus and Abby closely from his table where he sat with Uncle Remus. When they had first arrived, Abbey, wearing a pretty green, sparkly dress, had cooed over how handsome and adorable Harry looked but said nothing about how handsome his dad looked. She did take interest in the lily, Harry noted. When they were seated at separate tables, Harry had watched Abby point at the lily on Severus's robes, which Severus obligingly took off and handed to her. This Abby seemed to be a huge collector of flowers. Harry wondered what was so fascinating about flowers that she had to preserve them and take everyone else's.

Harry didn't think that this date was going very well at all. There was just nothing romantic about it. Harry would never admit that he had been watching too many Disney movies, but he would say that he knew a thing or two about romance from what he had seen on TV. His father needed a little help. This Abby was too nice a lady to miss out on.

"Do you know what you want to eat, Harry?" Remus asked. He was also in nice robes, an interesting pewter color.

"Not yet, Uncle," Harry looked at his menu, lifting it up to hide his face.

Suddenly, he was looking through the menu! He could still see what the options were, but he could also see through the once brown colored menu. He looked through it at his father, who was smirking in his direction, Abby smiling as well. She spoke and then Severus waved a hand in Harry's direction as he talked, more than likely explaining the joke.

Harry smiled.

"I guess your dad doesn't want you hiding," Remus smiled.

"No, he doesn't," Harry agreed, setting the menu down. "Do you know what they are talking about?"

"That's none of my business, Harry," Remus answered, glancing at Abby. "If your father wants to tell you who she is, then that's for him to decide. But you might be seeing her more often. What do you think of her?"

"I don't know," said Harry, honestly. "She's nice and she smiles a lot. And she really like flowers. She was going to show me how to purserve them."

"Preserve, Harry," Remus chuckled.

"Are you gentleman ready to order?" said a waitress.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll have the Cornish pasties, blue cheese on the salad," Remus ordered, folding up his menu and handing it to the waitress. "Harry what are you having?"

Harry looked down at the menu that had turned back to normal. He smiled up at the waitress.

"Fish and chips!"

The waitress smiled and took his menu before leaving.

"Again?" Remus shook his head at Harry, taking a sip of his tea. "You order that every time."

Harry smiled and looked over at his father's table where he and Abby were looking over papers. He frowned. That wasn't a romantic way to be having dinner. Harry looked around the inn. There was a band in tonight playing classic, traditional music. Madam Rosmerta was busy lighting magically scented candles. Harry was slowly developing an idea as he looked around the inn, seeing where the desert display was and where the drinks were.

"I have to use the bathroom," Harry told Remus.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Remus asked, preparing to stand.

"No, thanks," Harry stood and recited what his father usually told him, "I know not to talk to strangers and I'll come right back if anyone makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Okay, be quick," Remus said.

Being small made it easy to blend in and hide among all the people in the inn. Harry worked his way over to Madam Rosmerta first, where she was still lighting candles.

"Excuse me," Harry called to her.

Madam Rosmerta looked down her nose at Harry, sneering at the tiny kid that dared to demand her attention.

"What is it, kid?" she snapped.

"The man at that table," Harry pointed back at Remus, "would like to order candles to be put at that table," Harry pointed to where his father was, "but without letting them know it's him."

"So, he wants to remain anonymous," Madam Rosmerta said as if she needed to clarify what Harry was doing. Harry nodded. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Too many lovebirds tonight."

Regardless, Madam Rosmerta picked up two flower scented candles and walked over to Severus's table.

"Scented candles," She smiled at Severus and Abby, who stared up at her dumbfounded. "By request of a stargazer in the bar."

She lost her smile as quickly as she left the table.

"Well," Severus said, staring at the tall lit candle, "someone must think we smell like rotted fish."

"Haha, Severus," Abby said, "someone is just trying to be nice. They do smell lovely. I love the periwinkle scented one. I wonder if we can keep these. Where did that nice lady go?"

"Don't call her back over here. She'll bring scented wine glasses next. I'm sure you could fit those candles in that bag of yours."

"And do what, steal?"

"Don't think of it as stealing. You could say it was all a misunderstanding. But only if you're caught. Anyone would buy your charm."

"Is that a compliment? The first of the night."

"Don't expect anymore."

Abby laughed while Severus smiled.

Harry smiled from where he was. This was great. He moved towards the band.

"Excuse me, hello, sirs? Ma'am?"

The five wizards and witch looked at Harry, though they kept playing their instruments.

"Can you play something slower? Maybe more romantic?"

"Romantic, huh?" the witch said with a smirk. "I think we can do that."

"Who do we charge?" one wizard said.

"Umm . . ." Harry hadn't thought it would cost money. "You can charge him over there." He pointed to Remus who was looking in the direction of the bathroom.

"Alright," the wizard said.

The atmosphere changed dramatically when the music went from upbeat to slow and beautiful. Harry looked back in his father's direction, quickly moving away from the band to avoid being seen. Abby and Severus looked curiously at the band but didn't seem to be fazed. Harry frowned. Perhaps the music wasn't as obvious as candles being sent to their table. Harry walked up to the bar.

"Bartender!" Harry called.

A man approached him, cleaning a glass. "Can I help you, kid? You lost? Where are your parents?"

"No," Harry pointed back at Remus. "He wants to send anonymous drinks to that table." He pointed at his father's table, glad to use the new word he learned from Madam Rosmerta. "I think wine, any good kind."

"Fine. Get away from the bar before you get your smudgy fingerprints all over it."

Harry moved towards the desert section but watched as the man filled two wine glasses halfway and carried them to his father's table.

"An anonymous friend sent these your way," the bartender said.

Severus stared at the red drinks then looked around the bar. "Who the hell is this friend?"

"Whoever he is, he really is super nice," Abby laughed. "And rich. These are probably not cheap."

"Just a way to flash his money around, no doubt," Severus glared at the drinks before looking back down at the papers in front of him.

"Just take advantage of it, would you? Let's enjoy it while it lasts. I'll be honest, I've never tried red."

"You're not missing out on anything."

"Come on, let's make a toast," Abby encouraged, picking up one of the drinks. "To us and this new adventure."

"Fine," Severus picked up the other glass. "To us."

They both took a sip, tasting the wine. They were silent as they studied the drink and the flavor it left in their mouths, both making faces.

"That is, um, that's some – uh, fine wine," Abby said.

"I hate it," Severus said, setting the drink down.

"I do, too, it's terrible!" Abby laughed, setting her drink down as well. "I can't tell if it's stale or if it's supposed to taste that way."

"I don't care, I'm just not drinking any more of it."

From where Harry stood, he couldn't tell if the wine was good or not, one minute they were laughing, the next they were making disgusted faces, and then they were laughing again. It was all confusing. Did they like the wine? Was their date better now? Harry looked at the dessert display. There was a delicious looking dessert in a tall cup, with strawberries and lots of whipped cream. Harry didn't know what it was but it looked delicious.

"Ma'am?" Harry asked the lady cleaning the countertops nearby.

She smiled at him and set the rag aside to assist him. "Yes?"

Harry pointed at Remus once more. "He would like to send two of these desserts to that table."

"The Eton mess?"

Harry nodded and added, "but anonymous."

"Got it," the lady smiled and carried two desserts over to Severus's table.

"You've got to be kidding me," Severus frowned as the lady put the desserts on the table.

"Now those look good," Abby smiled. She picked up a spoon and took a bite. "This I can get down."

Severus sighed and shook his head, but took a bite of the one in front of him.

"So, anyway, could you tell me more about what you do at Hogwarts?"

"Gladly. A change in the topic."

Harry smiled. They seemed to be enjoying that dessert. He had made a good choice. He gasped as a hand grabbed his arm.

"There you are!" Remus growled, turning Harry slightly and swatting him on the bottom.

"Owie, Uncle!" Harry whined, his face turning red as he looked around to see if anyone had watched.

"I've been looking all over for you! You were supposed to go straight to the bathroom then back. Next time, I'm going with you. What are you doing over here?"

"Just looking," Harry said.

"Well you're not getting dessert, young man. Back to the table, now!"

Harry pouted as he walked back to the table with Remus. His food was sitting at his seat, but the fish was cold. He sighed. Oh well, as long as Severus and Abby had had a good time, that was all that mattered. He ate the fish without complaint and munched on the chips.

Later, the checks arrived for both tables and Severus and Abby came to stand near Remus and Harry's table, having already paid.

"How was your dinner, Harry?" Abby asked.

"It was delicious! What about yours?"

"It was . . . interesting." She smiled nonetheless.

"I think my check is wrong," Remus said aloud.

"Why? Wrong orders?" Severus looked down at the parchment Remus was holding.

"No, added on orders."

Abby, curious, looked down at the parchment, too. "Merlin, that's everything we got at our table. Except the music, but I may not have been paying attention to that. Severus, this is everything that came to our table."

"You're right," Severus agreed. "You didn't do all this, Remus."

"Of course not! I can hardly afford this! Maybe she accidentally put these on the wrong check but I didn't . . . they went to your table? Even this dessert? Did . . .?"

Remus suddenly looked up at Harry, his eyes narrowing. Everyone followed Remus's gaze and Harry gulped as Severus gave Harry a stern look.

"You went missing for a while, Harry," Remus said. "Did you do all this?"

Harry shrugged.

"Harry Severus Evans Snape," Severus growled and Harry hunched his shoulders slightly. "Tell me the truth now, did you use Remus to order all of this?"

Harry nodded.

"Why?"

"I was trying to help you on your date."

Remus slapped a palm to his face, Abby covered her mouth with a hand as she smothered her laughter and Severus turned red but continued to stare angrily at his son. Harry was confused. Didn't his dad like all the nice additions? He thought they were pretty romantic. Unless, he had completely misread the entire situation. Harry felt his own face burn red as he waited for someone to explain. Abby looked back and forth between Severus and Harry then decided to speak.

"Let's clear up this confusion for your son," she smiled sweetly. "We are not dating, Harry. Though your father is a very charming man, I'm already engaged."

Abby held up her left hand that had a beautiful diamond glimmering off the ring finger. Harry was embarrassed. He had completely misread this relationship. But if not a date . . .?

"Then why did we go out for dinner in nice clothes and all?"

"Because, as I said earlier, it's a formal dinner," Severus answered, his glare darkening. "Miss Whiter is applying to be my apprentice for the next six months as is required to earn her potions mastery to become an official Potions Mistress."

"And I was hoping to learn under the youngest Potions Master in Europe as I will be the youngest Potions Mistress," Abby added, holding up papers that had been signed by Severus. "If I pass, of course. I'm going to be visiting your house a lot and helping your father in his lab these next six months. And, because he teaches potions at Hogwarts, I'll be allowed to help assist his classes."

Harry nodded, his face still burning. He was humiliated. How could he have not noticed!? Of course his father wasn't dating, Severus had told him several times that he wasn't interested in looking for someone at the present moment. Harry found a menu that was nearby and hid his face in it, pretending to be interested in the dessert options.

Once again, the menu went see through and he could see his father's glare once more, this time, his arms were crossed.

"I believe I told you no dessert, Harry," Remus told him.

"And you are not getting out of this that easy," Severus growled, reaching for the pouch that held his wizard money and looking at Remus's check.

"Oh, let me help you," Abby added, going through her bag for money as well. "I might as well as put in for those candles, a wine, and a dessert. I must say, Harry, if this had been a date, you have good taste."

"Expensive taste," Severus muttered. "You are grounded for the week, young man. No desserts at all."

Harry pouted as he watched the three adults put together a lot of money. Abby winked at him and said, "I'll sneak you something when I begin my apprenticeship."

"I heard that," Severus growled.

Harry smiled at Abby as she rolled her eyes and smiled back.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please share your thoughts and ideas for one-shots are always welcomed. I'll try and get to as many more as I can.


End file.
